


The Yelling

by katemiller



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemiller/pseuds/katemiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly is trying to get her work done and Sherlock is getting on her nerves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Yelling

"I'm elbows deep in this man right now." Molly flipped her bangs out of her eyes with one jerk of her head.

"I know, but this would be more fun." Sherlock bounced around the lab.

"I can't." She didn't even bother to look up this time.

"Molly, please!" She was starting to get tired of his constant bugging.

"I can't just drop my work when you ask me to." Molly stripped off her dirty gloves and put on new ones, grabbing her saw.

Sherlock stood studying a new brain that Molly had preserved for him. She switched on the saw and watched as Sherlock tried to ignore the swirling noise that meant entertainment for him.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" He never took her eyes off the floating brain.

Molly rolled her eyes to herself and pressed the blade of the saw against the bone, slightly thanking it for drowning out Sherlock. She was almost through with the saw when Sherlock appeared next to her, causing her to jump and jerk the saw up.

"Damnit Sherlock! I could have cut your head off!" Sherlock stared at Molly in shock. Molly felt herself start to blush, feeling slightly embarrassed for snapping. "What?" She asked at a much lower decibel.

"You've never yelled at me." He continued to stare at her.

"Oh." She put the saw down.

"It umm…are you sure you don't want to get out of this lab?" He stammered, staring at her lips. Molly opened her mouth and then closed it, suppressing a smile.

"Still can't." She tried to hold in a giggle, only imagining what Sherlock wanted to do now. "But I'll be home in a few hours...unless you'll still be on the case."

"Mhmm." Sherlock walked over to the extra swivel chair and went to his mind palace. Molly smirked and continued with her work.

 

"What's he doing?" A new tech who brought in the last body asked. Molly glanced at Sherlock who hadn't spoken in the last two hours and smiled.

"He's working on a case." She said simply and began her work, dismissing the nosey tech. He gave Sherlock one last sideways look and left.

 

Molly was just finishing her paperwork when Sherlock stirred from himself. "Case solved." Sherlock walked up behind Molly and glanced over her shoulder. "Almost done?" He asked with an airiness in his voice.

"Almost." She looked down and had a few more things to fill in. She felt him bouncing, hitting her chair lightly. "I said almost, Sherlock."

"Okay." He grabbed the chair he had been sitting in and rolled it to the other side of the table from Molly. He sat down and started taping his hands on his knees, loudly.

"Sherlock." Molly flicked her pen across the paper, emphasizing her tone.

"Soooorry." He dragged out and stopped hitting his knees.

Molly gathered her paper work and stuffed them into the correct folders. Getting up, she gathered the files and headed for the door. Sherlock followed behind her, set her jaw and tightened her grip on the folders.

They walked into the office and Molly started to put the files away. Sherlock continued to whistle and begun tapping his fingers on the top of the filing cabinet.

"SHERLOCK!" Molly yelled as she slammed the cabinet closed. A slow smile crept across his face. "WHY? WHY AR-" she stopped when she looked at him. "You prat!" She hit his arm.

"Are you ready to go home Mrs. Holmes?" He offered her his arm with a mischievous grin.

"Yes, Mr. Holmes, I am." She hooked her arm through his. "Question."

"Mhm?" Sherlock pushed the door open for Molly.

"Yelling?" Molly blushed, asking as she pulled her gloves on.

"Its new." He shrugged his shoulders.

"But, it works?" She asked lacing her fingers through his.

Sherlock thought for a moment.

"For now."


End file.
